The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for selectively injecting water into an aquifer to recharge the aquifer, for example during a rainy time of year when water is more available for use in recharging the aquifer.
In many geographic areas, wells are the primary source of water for use in agriculture and for other purposes. In addition, in many areas there is a so-called rainy or wet season where excess water is available. This excess water may be stored in ponds or reservoirs. This excess water may selectively be reintroduced into an aquifer to replenish or recharge the aquifer so that the water stored in the aquifer is then available for pumping from a well during drier times of the year.
In effect, the ground itself is used as a water storage facility.
Various types of recharge valves have been used in the past for delivery of water to an aquifer for recharging the aquifer. However, these known devices suffer from a number of disadvantages. For example, they may be prone to leakage. Consequently, when water is being drawn from the well during a normal pumping operation, some of the water that would otherwise be drawn from the well leaks through the recharge valve.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved aquifer recharge valve assembly and method.